card and galore
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: Bridge enters a store that makes his greatest wish come true, SkyBridge, rated M for a reason


Name: Card and Galore

Disclaimer: I dont own Power ranger SPD

I am dedicating this story to cnfzdpsychosis, everyone enjoy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridge stood in front of it, a store of wonder and fantabulous possibilities. The Condoms galore sex store, He had seen it for years but never gone inside, partly cause he wasnt old enough, and partly because of fear. But now that he was eighteen, and garbed in an organization 13 black coat he felt...sure of himself. After two hundred quick breaths he entered. It was a quaint little store of medium size, with an air of calmness about it. As he looked around he felt the blood in his body rush everywhere. True to it's name the store had a huge selection of condoms, colored ones, flavored ones, different sized ones. Other selections included pornography, erotic novels, and toys. Bridge nearly had a heart attack when he saw the vibrators. Not that he hadnt seen one before, cause he had but it was still exiting. There were lifelike ones, colored ones, double headed, small, extremely big ones. As Bridge looked around exstaticaly he failed to notice that someone had crept up behind him.

" Like what you see? ".

Bridge toppled over in shock. The figure chuckled

" Sorry dude didnt mean to scare you "

Bridge sat up and looked at the arrival. It was a man of early twentys, he was very muscular and tall, he was cacasion, his hair was short, spiky, black. His eyes blue eyes he wore blue jeans, and a white T-shirt with the stores name on it.

" _He's very handsome "_. thought Bridge

The man held out his hand and Bridge took it

" My name is Nathan a pleasure to meet you ". He smiled broadly " How may I be of SERVICE to you ".

Bridge blushed " Um I-I was just l-llooking around " he stuttered.

Nathan took Bridge hand and led him around "As you can see we have a wide variety of things ".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( twenty minutes )

Bridge left the store with a few purchases. He entered the base at a run in hopes of hiding the things he bought. He made it to his room and threw off his coat. He dumped the contents out onto his bed. He had bought two boxes of king sized condoms, three erotic novels, and an 9-inch blue vibrator. Bridge fawned over his new items, suddenly he sensed Sky approaching. He quickly put all his new items inside there bag and tossed them into the closet and hopped onto his bed just at the heels of Sky entering

" Hey Sky whats new?! "

Sky stared at his hyper roommate " Nothing I just forgot my manual is all... why are you on my bed? "

Bridge realized that he had hopped on the wrong bed " Oh well this and that " he made his responce come out as sexual as he could.

Sky shrugged and grabbed his handbook " Just dont mess my bed up " and he left.

Bridge stared at the door in shock, Sky had to be the most oblivious person in the history of existence. The next day at Condoms galore Bridge had told Nathan he would be back for a chat, but the chat turned into a rant

" I mean come on I have tried everything to get his attention, I kiss him all the time and on the lips!!, I always hug him, I shower with him, I always climb into his bed with him, and even there I always mess around with him rubbing against him, I EVEN GRABBED HIS DICK ONE TIME, AND DID I GET A REACTION NO I DID NOT EVEN THE LITTLEST REACTION AND HE WAS HARD AS A ROCK, I MEAN COME ON WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO GIVE HIM A FRIGGIN CARD, I CAN JUST SEE IT NOW " PLEASE FOR GODS SAKE, JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!!!! ".

Bridge finaly started breathing.

Nathan had watched Bridges rant with great interest. He moved from behind the counter and toward another part of the store, he came back and handed Bridge a card " There you go ".

The green ranger stared at it " Whats this? ".

Nathan smiled " The card you wanted to give Sky ".

Bridge read the card and it did indeed have those words on it " Dude I was just kidding, when I said that".

Nathan smiled thoughtfully at him " You love him dont you? ".

Bridge stared at his friend " Yeah I do since the moment I first arrived at SPD, back then I couldnt controll my empathic powers so I felt everything and heard everything, I was in and out of mental faciltys till SPD stepped in and informed my parents of my powers and recomended that I go to the academy, well soon there I was sitting in my new room, with my new roommate, I could tell that Sky didnt want to room with me, but I barely noticed I was to distracted by how good he looked. As time went on we became the best of friends and with his help I began to get control over my powers, and it turned out that he had powers to. he could create force fields with his mind, soon after we met Sydney Drew who could turn her hand into any element she touched "

" Dude can you get me her autograph Im a major fan of hers!! " squeeled Nathan.

Bridge gave the bulky man a look " Yeah...sure, anyway Im not sure when my feelings evolved from lust to love but they have, the problem is im not sure how Sky feels ".

Nathan scratched his head " Can you just read his aura, to see how he feels? "

" Sky's shields prevent me from reading him " said Bridge.

Nathan got up, went off, and came back with another card, this one said the same thing as the first one, but with the added bonus of " I love you sexy stud ".

" I cant buy this card, Im not sure if that would be- "

Nathan forced it into his hands " Your not buying it " Im giving it to you "

" But I cant give it to Sky! "

Nathan pulled Bridge into a brone crunching " Then you will come here everyday until you find the courage, got it cadet! "

Bridge laughed " Yes sir "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next three weeks after he completed his ranger duties Bridge rushed off to Condoms galore. He helped Nathan sell items, stack shelves, run errands. Bridge met the other people that worked there. Olivia a punk rocker chick who owned more fish net shirts then anyone she was twenty with black hair and pink and purple highlights, Emmet a flamboyant queerling twenty two short curly blue hair, and Parker a gay swordsman twenty, half asian half crow demon. Together they made condom balloons, discussed there sexual past and most importantly they prepared Bridge for his mission.

Currently Bridge was sparing with Parker, the half human was teaching him swordsmanship. Nathan and the others watched them go at it. Parker swung down at Bridge but the green ranger dodged and stepped down forcing Parkers sword into the ground he whirled and kicked the sword out of Parkers grasp and held the blade at his throat. Parker grinned " Excellent work Bridge ". Olivia handed Bridge a fishnet shirt " Here you deserve it, I enchanted it to heal any wound you might get ", Olivia was a witch.

Nathan yawned " Alright breaks over time to get back to work, Emmet fix the store ". The flammboyant guy grinned.

" As you wish master ". The mountain scene deissolved back into the Condoms galore store, Emmet was an illusionist.

Bridge sheathed his sword " What do you guy's want to do tonight? ".

Nathan came up from behind him and hugged him " How about dinner at the pink flower? ".

Everyone agreed that sounded fine.

Bridges morpher started beeping " Hello, okay Im on my way!, Trouble downtown, see you guy's tonight!! " and he dashed out of the store.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other rangers were fighting a great number of krybots, orange heads, and blue heads

" Where is Bridge at?! " asked Jack as he dodged an orange heads sword.

" He's on his way!! " yelled Sky as he took down a krybot.

The green ranger ran into the fray sword raised he slashed in all directions till he arrived to where his friends were

" Sorry Im late! ".

" Better late then never, cool sword! " said Sky before he dashed off toward a blue head. Bridge felt his heart skip a beat. The battle was getting riddiculous more and more krybots kept coming

Bridge saw Sky get slammed against a wall and demorph

" Sky!! ". He to demorphed ran to the blue rangers side " Are you okay!? ".

Sky nodded and smiled " yeah as long as your here with me ".

Bridge so thrown off by this statement that he didnt notice the orange head heading toward him

" Sky, Bridge look out!! " screamed Z.

Bridge turned and saw the orange head be cut in half by Parker.

" It is most unwise to lose focus during battle, but I can see why you would ". He gave Sky a look over " Just sit back and leave this to US!! ".

A pair of blueheads prepared to fire there blasters. Suddenly large black wings burst from Parkers back he flapped them sending feathers out that pierced the robots like bullets

" Bridge who is that? " asked Sky as he hugged Bridge closer to him

" He's a friend " said Bridge as he enjoyed the feel of Sky's warm body.

Parker darted into the air and dive bombed the horde hacking and slashing expertly.

Olivia descended down on a broomstick, a large witches hat on her head

" Sorry we didnt get here sooner, but a rush crowd came in, but were here now!! ".

She leaped off the broom and made a sweeping motion with it. A large gust of wind tore into the Krybots ripping them apart.

Olivia landed gracefully next to Bridge and Sky.

" Nathan should be here soon, whose this? " asked the witch.

" My FRIEND Sky " said Bridge.

Olivias eyes twinkled " Of course, Hey Parker save some of that for me!! ".

She raised her broom which crackled with electricity and ran off into the battle

More and more robots kept coming

" It looks like Gruums going all out " said Bridge as he stood up " Will you be alright? "

Sky nodded and Bridge took off took off Bridge slashed robots in half with just as much skill as Parker, but his mind still wandered

" _I never noticed before but Skys hands are pretty big, and warm "_.

Two robots took him by suprise and kicked Bridge into a hard bodied figure.

Bridge turned to see Nathan

" Yo Bridgo I think this big crowd is the last of them, on my way here I discovered a machine that was crankin em out so I trashed it "

The robots advanced

Nathan smirked " Time for the show to begin! ". He held out his arms and began twitching his fingers

Bridge was confused till he saw three little puppets appear in front of Nathan

" Hey we need to get back a bit " Olivia told Jack, Syd, and Z " The puppet show is beginnign and we dont want to get in the way! ". The rangers followed the witch over to where Sky was.

Bridge inspected the puppets, the one in the middle was holding a sword bigger then it's body, it had small white wings, wore a top had and a little dress coat, it had painted blue eyes and a puppet mouth. The on on the right was all white it held a big knife it its right hand, the one on the left was all black and held a similar knife in its left hand

" Chachahaku, chachaneo, and chachakuro you guys ready? "

The one called chachaneo was the only one that could speak " Yes master lets slaughter them!! "

The other two puppets just nodded there heads

" Chachaneo has bloodlust issues " explained Nathan. " Lets see if you guys can satisfy her!! "

At these words the puppets rushed forward. Chachaneo raised her large cleaverblade and brought it down in a sweeping arc destroying five bots at once. Chachakuro and Chachahaku joined hands turned into a tornado ripping thorugh enemy after enemy.

The Krybots numbers were rapidly decreasing

" Who the hell are you people? " asked Syd

Olivia " Were the sex store Condoms galore, and Bridge friends "

By this time all the robots are gone

" That wasawsome Nathan! " cheered Bridge.

Nathan hugged Bridge " What did you expect.

Broodwing soared down " I dont know who the hell you bastards are but I have more robots! "

" Well so do I ".

Everyone turned to see Emmet dressed in a white kimono behind him was a large army of minature gundams

" Alright I give up!! " cried Broodwing as he took to the air.

" What a weakling " said Nathan as he continued to hug Bridge.

Emmet snapped his fingers and dispelled the illusion

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridge and the others had just left the command center. Bridge was still red in the face from explaining to cruger and everyone how he knew Nathan and the others

" I still cant belive it, you dont seem like the kind of person to go into a store like that " said Syd

Bridge was offended " How do you figure that, I mean im a human, and humans have sexual needs, besides thats the best store ever "

" What have yoy bought exactly " asked Jack.

" Porn, dildo's, you know stuff " shrugged Bridge

" Whoo I heard they have the best vibrators " squeeled Z.

Bridge smirked " They are very...orgasmic, yes Syd your not the only one whose allowed to say that word ".

" Hey makes it sound better " Said Jack.

Sky suddenly departed from the group " I need to go see dotor Felix " was his mumbled reason.

Bridge watched him go with a feeling of want for those big warm hands. " Huh I have to go you guys! ".

Bridge ran to his and Skys room hopping inside. He tossed his clothes out and grabbed the vibrator in his closet. A quick preparation

" Oh Sky, yes Harder, that feels sooo good, god, oh god, oh god, oh god , Sky yes, SKYYYY ".

Bridge pulled the toy out and sat up to stare striaght at Sky

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was raining outside but Bridge didnt care he just ran, ran from that image of Sky catching him, of Sky not saying anything just walking out of the room. Bridge had arrived at Condoms galore he banged on the door till Nathan opened it

" Oh Bridge for sec I thought- Dude whats wrong, come in ".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sky walked down the hall suddenly something fell infront of him. It was a card

It said " _I love you so for gods sake just fuck me already! ". _Sky opened it

_Sky as the card says I love you, I have from the moment I first saw you, not only that you make me so horny I could get fucked by a watermellon and love it, love me please_

Below the message were directions

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan got Bridge a towel and started to dry off his head

" So he didnt say anything, not even let me show you how big the real thing is? "

Bridge nodded " Yeah the look on his face was unreadable, Thats it Nathan I give up "

Bridge finished towling himself off as he watched the porno Nathan had been watching when he'd shown up. On the screen was brown haired twink getting the living daylights fucked out of him by a dirty blonde muscle guy.

" At least somebodys getting lucky ".

Nathan shut the television off and walked back over to Bridge

" Love is a very strange thing indeed, it can live from one person but thrives better from two, or sometimes three " said Nathan.

Bridge shrugged " Mine is ready to die ".

Nathan said nothing just hugged Bridge tightly " Then my love will keep yours alive "

Bridge was shocked by Nathans statement, even more so as the spike haired puppet master brought his lips closer to Bridges.

The green ranger didnt know what to do, all he knew was that Nathans hands were big like Sky's but they were cold, they did not have Sky's warmth. Nathan s lips were just barely an inch away

" Stop it!!! ".

Someone punched Nathan knocking him to the ground.

Bridge was baffled as he saw Sky resling Nathan to the ground punching him

" Cool it Sky!! " said Bridge pushing him off Nathan " Are you okay? ".

Nathan koffed " Yeah chipper ".

Bridge stared at Sky who was glaring.

" If you want to talk then you can use the back room ". Nathan pointed the direction.

Sky grabbed Bridges hand and dragged him into the backroom slamming the door.

Nathan sat up grinning " Good job guys, I see he got the card "

Chachaneo, Chachahaku, and Chachakuro floated onto there masters shoulders and head

" Of course Master " said Chachaneo.

Standing up Nathan began fiddleing with the T.V " Hey guys the shows about to begin "

Parker, Olivia, and Emmet walked out of Emmets illusion and took seats around the T.V

" Do you think itll happen? " asked Emmet

Nathan rubbed his jaw grinning " From the hit he gave me, oh yeah "

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sky locked the door and stared at Bridge

" What was that about?! "

Bridge was unsure of what to say " I dont know "

Sky handed Bridge the card " And what about this? ".

Bridge immediately reconized the card " _Damn you Nathan, evrything is startting to make sense "._

Bridge gulped " What does it matter you dont like me like that so this card means nothing, right? "

Sky's gaze dropped to the floor " Bridge Im not stupid ive know forever that you have feelings for me, I have the same for you "

Bridge rolled his eyes " Oh really well you have an interseting way of showing it " Bridges words came out colder then he had wanted them to.

Sky lifted his head up " Bridge it's against regulations for cadets to be together, and for a while I tried to hide behind that, but the real reason is because I don't think Im worthy of you "

Bridge stared at Sky " What do you mean worthy? "

" I used to date this guy named Boyd, and I was a total asshole to him, I only used him for sex, and I led him on thinking I actualy loved him, but in the end I dumped him cruely, later on I found out he comitted suicide, I dont know why I was like that, my mom had just gotten remarried and the guy was a total bastard to me, an mega christian who hated his new wifes faggot son, I have a feeling that if I hadnt gone to SPD, I probably would have ended up in military school. The n I met you and I was really attracted to you but I knew I didnt deserve you so Ive ignored all your advances, and lived in depression ".

Silence

Bridge stared at Sky for a long while finaly speaking " Jesus effing Christ, and you say I ramble, your was so long I forgot the beginnig! ".

Sky ducked his head " Sorry "

Bridge walked over to Sky and hugged him " Sky your forgetting one thing your not who you used to be, the Sky I know now is nowhere near being capable of such cruelty, your too kind and sweet "

Sky blushed " Thank you, so what about Nathan? "

Bridge brought his arms around Skys neck " Nathans cute but your smoking hot! ".

Sky grinned and cupped Bridges ass " When I saw you using that thing on yourself I was mesmerized I wanted so badly to pull it out of you and show you the real thing, cause its a hell of a lot bigger!! ".

Bridge brought his mouth closer to Skys " Whats stopping you now? "

"Nothing ". the two rangers kissed each other passionately

Sky broke the kiss " I need to have you now, but I think youll need some more preparation. He jestured to a box of vibrators in the corner " Think theyll mind? "

Bridge shook his head vigorously " They can put it on my tab!! "

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Wow look at him go! " said Olivia as the group watched Bridge and Sky go at it.

" The guy knows how to handle a vibe " purred Emmet

" When is he going to pull out the goods though? "

" Be patient its cummung soon " said Nathan as he took a sip of soda. On the T.V screen Sky used toy after toy on Bridges hole till the bottomboy was screaming for the real thing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Alright I think your ready for big man! " said Sky. He tossed his underwear off and Bridge drooled at the 14incher Sky was rocking.

Sky moved Bridge onto his side. and fumbled around for a condom " What kind do you want me to wear? ".

" Try the new red delux pleasure palce one, it's a new invention, it mutiplys pleasure times twenty! ".

Sky found the condom, he ripped open the package and rolled it onto his leaking erection. With that done he moved onto his side hehind Bridge and wrapped his strong arms around Bridges smaller frame. " Alright " he slowly entered Bridge stretching the green rangers hole till he felt his balls meet flesh. he slowly started pumping in and out

Bridge groaned softly as Skys hands moved all over his body, that warmth making him feel truly happy.

Skys pace increased in speed and force till he was slamming Bridge He fisted Bridges cock, while his cock pounded in and out of Bridge, making Bridge fuck Skys hand.

" Oh god, Sky, yes Sky you feel so thick and good!! ".

Sky felt he was close, Bridge had driven him to wild, and he was to hot for the green ranger. He changed tactics he pulled slowly out of Bridge then thrust back in hard, he repeated this action till he felt Bridge shoot in his hand, Bridges anal muscleds constricted his dick and Sky climaxed viloently sending a shockwave into Bridges body making him cum again. They fell asleep and didnt wake till morning where Bridge discovered a white shirt Condoms galore shirt and a note

" _Dont worry well pay for the toys, but now your an anorary member of our club_ "

Bridge smiled and cuddled back against Sky " Im glad I came into this place!!

END


End file.
